Kagami no Mahou
by Mikazuchi Yuuki
Summary: bagaimana perasaanmu jika melihat kembaran dari pararel world bahagia sedangkan kau harus menerima banyak penderitaan? apa yang kau lakukan saat merasa bersalah karena membuat kembaranmu merasakan penderitaan yang sama tau bahkan yang lebih parah? Hehe.. saya author baru disini salam kenal..
1. Chapter 1: Kagami no Mahou

Author : Kagamine Yuu8

Cast : Kagamine Rin and Len

Rate : T

Declaimer : Tokoh-tokoh disini bukan milik saya tetapi milik Crypton Future

Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort

* * *

Kagami no mahou

Dahulu, ada kerajaan yang makmur, rakyatnya sangat sejahtera, rajanya yang bijaksana. Dan mereka tidak pernah kekurangan sumber makanan. Tetapi, kerajaan itu memiliki sebuah rahasia demi kemakmuran rakyatnya. Tanpa diketahui, rahasia kerajaan itu bukanlah penyebab kehancuran kerjaan yang diramalkan.

Dalam menara yang terdapat di taman belakang kerajaan itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda yang berumur 14 tahun itu terlihat sedang memainkan piano. Melodi cantik yang terdengar dari permainannya, membuat ruangan itu tak terlalu sepi. Lalu, permainannya terhenti tba-tiba, dan ia mengangis sendirian dalam ruangan sepi itu. Dari luar rungan itu ia mendengar suara dari seorang maid.

"Kenapa kita harus menjaga anak pembawa sial? Padahal aku baru disini"

"Kita kekurangan maid disini jadi harus ada yang mengisi kekurangannya"

"Huh, kalau begitu jangan aku. Cari orang lain saja", Teriak maid baru itu marah kepada kepala pelayan. Melihat sikap itu kepala pelayanpun menampar pipi maid baru itu.

"Kau. Ini adalah perintah raja, jika kau tidak ingin bekerja disini silahkan pergi"

"Ughh", akhirnya maid baru itu mengalah dan pergi ke dpaur yang berada di menara tersebut.

Afternoon

Siang ini pemuda dalam menara tersebut –Len- sedang membaca di dalam ruangannya. Saat ia ingin menaruh buku itu di lemari, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda membawa kaca berdiri di belakangnya. Hal itu, tentu saja membuat ia kaget dan panik, sebelum ia berteriak pemuda misterius itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Selamat siang wahai pangeran muda, saya kesini untuk memberitahu anda tentang sesuatu yang menarik", ucap pemuda itu.

"Saya ingin bertanya kepada anda, siapakah penyebab penderitaan anda? Kenapa anda harus menerima beban ini?", Tanya pemuda misterius itu kepada Len.

Mendengar semua pertanyaan itu, Len terdiam tidak bias menjawab.

"Bagaimana jika anda melihat ke dalam cermin ini sebentar", mendengar hal itu Len mendekati cermin tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan seorang putri dari kerajaan lain yang tak ia ketahui, sesaat setelah itu ia merasa ada yang aneh. Wajah putri itu mirip sekali dengannya, lalu ia melihat pemuda misterius itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ini adalah cermin ajaib. Cermin ini dapat melihat dunia yang berbeda dengan kita. Maksudnya adalah pararel world. Kebalikan dari dunia kita, jika kita bahagia maka diri kita yang berada di balik cermin itu akan menderita dan juga sebaliknya", ucap pemuda itu panjang lebar. Lalu, ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah Len sekarang. Len terlihat marah, kesal dan sedih. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

'Kenapa ia yang mendapat kebahagiaan? Aku sudah menderita disini sedangkan ia tertawa disana, dengan polosnya ia tertawa tanpa mengetahui penderitaaan yang aku alami'. Batin Len, tiba-tiba pemuda misterius itu membisikkan sesuatu di telingannya.

"Mungkin saja semua kebahagiaanmu hilang dan dicuri oleh gadis itu?", setelah ucapan pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar Len berteriak kesal.

"Saya bias membantu anda, jika anda menginginkan kebahagiaan maka saya akan membantu anda"

Dengan itu bayangan gadis itu menghilang, dan ruangan itu menjadi terang karna cahaya cermin itu. Dan Len mulai kehilangan kesadaraanya.

3 tahun kemudian

Kini istana sedang berbahagia, hari ini adalah ulang tahun pangeran mereka. Perayaan itu dimeriahkan dengan berbagai parade, tarian dan makan malam yang dilaksanakan di dalam kerajaan. Sang pangeran, Len. Sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di taman belakang yang sudah dihiasi oleh para pelayan. Lalu, muncul seorang pemuda yang membawa cermin. Len mengingat pemuda itu, pemuda yang memberikan kebahagian ini kepadanya. Lalu ia mengajak teman-temannya masuk kedalam kerajan, membiarkan ia dan pemuda itu berdua di taman belakang.

"Hai, lama tak melihatmu, dan terima kasih telah memberikan kebahagian kepadaku", ucap Len dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tentu saja, tetapi saya mempunyai pertanyaan untuk anda wahai pangeran", ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Wahai pangeran, siapakah yang membuat anda sebahagia ini? Yang membuat anda melupakan semua penderitaan yang pernah anda alami"

"Tentu saja itu-", belum Len menjawab pemuda tadi langsung memotong perkataan Len.

"Lihatlah kedalam cermin ini maka anda akan mengetahuinya." Mendengar hal itu dengan sedikit kesal karena pemuda tadi memotong perkataanya, ia berjalan mendekati cermin itu.

Didalam cermin itu terlihat bayangan seorang gadis. Tentu saja Len masih ingat tentang gadis itu. Tetapi gadis iu tampak berbeda ia terlihat ingin mengangis tetapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum saat anak gadis lainnya menghinanya dan melemparnya dengan batu. Dan lagi ia terlihat tidak bisa berjalan, melihat gadis itu menderita entah kenapa Len mulai merasa bersalah.

Lalu, pemuda misterius itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Len. "Mungkin saja penyebab gadis itu, bisa menderita seperti itu karena kau mencuri semua kebahagiannya pada hari itu", Ucapannya seolah menjadi pisau yang menusuk hatinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

'Kenapa engkau tetap tersenyum?kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah sekarang?apakah semua kebahagianku menjadi penderitaan bagimu?Bagaimana caranya agar aku bias menyelamatkanmu?'. Dan semua pemikiran it uterus tergiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba,

"Bolehkah aku meminjam cermin ini?", Tanya Len pada pemuda misterius itu. Lalu, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ambillah cermin ini dan selamatkan gadis itu."

Bersambung

Hai minna-san, saya author baru disini 3 jadi maaf kalo cerita diatas agak aneh. Cerita ni juga buatnya pas lagi gak ada guru di kelas…

Terima kasih udah baca cerita ini ya.. plus reviewnya pliss


	2. Chapter 2: Mahou no Kagami

Di dalam gudang kecil di belakang istana, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis itu bernama Rin, ia terlihat sedang melamun sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Tiba-tiba cermin yang ada di hadapannya bersinar dan memperlihatkan bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya.

Rin pov

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu terlihat di balik cermin itu. Wajahnya yang mirip denganku membuatku bingung, setelah sadar dari rasa kagetku. Aku bertanya padanya.

"Siapa namamu?dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa ada didalam cermin?", tanyaku.

"Aku adalah seorang penyihir yang datang kesini untuk menolongmu, namaku Len"

Kagami no Mahou part 2

"Len…", ucapku dengan suara kecil.

"aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu". Lanjut pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Bahagia, mungkin itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"He-hei, kenapa kau mengangis? Ada apa?". Tanya Len, tangannya yang berada di balik cermin itu mengusap pipiku yang basah. Membuatku tersentak kaget. "Tenang semua akan baik-baik saja", lanjutnya dengan senyum yang menawan. Dengan senyum yang sama dengan senyumku.

"Terima kasih..hiks…terima kasih", ucapku sambil mengangis. Tentu ia tak mengerti mengapa aku berterima kasih, meskipun begitu aku tetap ingin mengucapkannya.

Esok pagi…

"Hai bagaimana tidurmu Rin?", tanya Len kepadaku dengan senyumannya. "Nyenyak sekali", jawabku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?", mendengar pertanyaan itu aku langsung menundukan wajahku. "Ada apa?", Len mulai menatapku. "Akupun tidak tau, semenjak peperangan diluar sana. Aku ditempatkan di tempat ini. Mereka bilang ini semua demi keselamataku". Jawab Rin dengan wajah yang suram.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermaian diluar? Setidaknya kita bisa melihat pemandangan diluar". Len kau benar-benar baik. Untuk sementara aku melihat Len seperti seorang adik yang mencoba menghibur kakaknya, memikirkan hal itu akupun tertawa membuatnya terkaget.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?". Sepertinya dia juga malu, lucunya hihihi. "Kenapa kau terus tertawa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang adik yang mencoba menghibur kakaknya dan lagi, wajahmu yang memerah itu terlihat sangat imut".

"Ak-aku ini laki-laki mana mungkin aku imut". Jawabnya kali ini dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Semenjak bertemu dengannya duniaku sedikit berwarna, hari-hariku berubah menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

'Baiklah, ayo kita bermain diluar. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan". Jawabku, Len melihat kakiku lalu ia keluar dari cermin dan menyentuh kakiku. Kaget itulah responku, tiba-tiba ada cahaya bersinar dari tangan Len. Setelah itu kakiku terasa ringan dan saat ingin kugerakan, kakiku bergerak!

"Nah, sekarang kakimu sudah sembuh, hehehe". Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman milikku. Bahagia, terlau bahagia akupun menangis lagi. ''Terima kasih…Terima kasih". Air mata kebahagian ini tak bisa kuhentikan.

#Malamnya

Aku merasa lelah seharian bermain dengan Len. Kami bermain kejar-kejaran, menangkap kupu-kupu dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa mengganti baju aku langsung menuju tempat tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahku.

"Rin.. takkan kubiarkan kau menderita lagi aku berjanji". Kudengar suara Len, terdengar sangat menderita tapi rasa kantukku membuatku merasa bahwa suara itu hanyalah mimpi. Aku berharap saat itu aku tak mengagap suara itu sebagai mimpi, dan mengetahui arti dari kalimat itu.

#Morning

Sinar matahari masuk dari sela-sela gorden jendela, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku terbangun. Di pagi yang indah ini, aku bukan hanya dikejutkan oleh mimpi masa kecilku.

Mimpi masa kecil yang hampir aku anggap hanya sebagai kenangan, kenangan menyedikan. Mungkin aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai mimpi biasa, tapi beda lagi kalau tiba-tiba pasukan kerajaaan datang ke dalam gubuk tua ini dan mengatakan akan membawaku kembali ke istana.

"Bi-bisa anda ulangi lagi? Sepertinya saya hanya berhalusinasi"

"Saya bilang, anda harus kembali ke istana dan harus menjadi seorang putri sekali lagi. Nah, sekarang tolong ganti pakaian anda, kita akan pergi ke istana sekarang juga". Baru saja aku terbangun dari mimpi dan dikagetkan oleh mimpi masa lalu, tiba-tiba saja pasukan kerajaan datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhku kembali ke istana padahal aku belum istirahat.'Apa aku tidak punya pilihan lain?'.

"Aku akan ikut tapi tolong bawa cermin itu ke istana bersamaku". Kataku, pemimpin pasukian kerjaan itu menatapku dingin lalu mengijinkanku membawa cermin itu ke istana.

#Istana

Pakaian yang sudah lama tak kupakai, gaun ini dibuat sangat mirip dengan gaun yang kugunakan dulu. "Gaun itu cocok sekali denganmu, hehehe". Kaget, akupun menoleh kebelakang, didalam cermin aku menemukan Len dalam cermin itu sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah? Sudah lama aku tak memakai gaun ini. Len, terima kasih".

"Ke-kenapa kau berterima kasih? Aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu".

"Aku hanya mau berterima kasih, terima kasih sudah bersamaku dan menghiburku"

#Day after day

Sudah sebulan aku ada di istana, dan juga sudah sebulan aku bersama Len di istana. Hari ini, latihan untuk menjadi seorang putri membuatku sibuk hari ini. Saat kembali ke kamar, aku tak menemukan Len dimanapun. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung menuju kasur dan menidurkan diriku.

.

.

_mahou no toki wa hayasugite __  
__kodoku na shoujo no "yume" wa genjitsu ni naru __  
__"mou, ikanakucha..." "ikanaide" __  
__"mahou ga, tokete shimau" __  
__"o-wakare iwanakucha" "iwanaide" __  
__"onegai dakara, nakanaide" "ikanaide"_

Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai sebuah kegiatan, tapi melihat cermin tempat Len biasa muncul. Kusentuh cermin itu, lalu muncul Len dari balik cermin. "Rin, lama tak berjumpa denganmu". Ucapan itu entah kenapa membuatku merasa sedih.

"Rin, maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa kembali ke sini. Maafkan aku".

"Ke-kenapa? tidak bisakah kita bersama lebih lama lagi?". Kutahan air mataku agar tak mengalir.

"Sihirku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku harus pergi"

_kagami no mukou wa "subete gyaku no sekai" __  
__keshite majiwaranai sakasa awase no "sadame" __  
__"kimi ga kureta mono, boku wa kaesu dake" __  
__kimi no egao mo namida mo boku wa zutto wasurenai yo __  
__dakara kimi mo boku no koto douka zutto __  
__wasurenaide_

"Rin, dengarkan aku. Semua yang ada di seberang cermin ini adalah kebalikan, nasib kita yang berbeda ini takkan membiarkan kita bersama selamanya. Aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang kau berikan untukmu, aku takkan pernah melupakan senyum dan tangismu. Jadi, tolong jangan pernah melupakanku"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Len menghilang beserta cahaya, tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya, hal terakhir yang kulihat dari wajahnya adalah senyumnya beserta air mata Len. Air mata ini tak bisa kuhentikan, kita hanya bertemu satu bulan yang lalu. Kau yang mengembalikan hari-hariku, mewarnainya lagi untukku. Jangan pergi, jangan...

_kono mama de zutto iraretara yokatta __  
__mahou nante nakute mo anata no soba ni itai __  
__dakara, mou ichido koko ni ai ni kite __  
__furuboketa kono kagami o itsumo migaite matte'ru __  
__donna ni toki ga tatte mo zutto kimi o tada __  
__matte'ru_

Aku berharap kita bisa bersama selamanya, bahkan tanpa sihir. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Jadi, tolong temui aku lagi, akan ku rawat cermin ini dan menunggumu selamanya disini. Tak peduli selama apa aku menuggumu, aku akan tetap disini

.

.

. END

Haiho,, semuanya maaf saya baru lanjut fanficnya tugas bnyak jadi gak bisa lanjutin. Sorry ya kalo ada beberapa typo dan kalimat-kalimat aneh.. ingrt review ya


End file.
